halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Feel free to' leave me a message.' Archived talk: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 __TOC__ A Future Project (II) I have been working on a project based in an alternate future, where distrust has caused strong militarism, and where a new age of industrialism has polluted the Earth to a point of common acid rain. Most of the world's nations have formed together to become massive superpowers. Tensions are high, and strong distrust among the new superpowers has brought trade and immigration to a near stop, save with only minor factions. If you're interested, please respond when you can. P.S. I'll try and be on AIM more often; I enjoy our little talks. P.S.S. A little Delve into the Arcane: Agent 2995 Actually, I do like the Artemis Fowl series a lot, although 2995's "name" was more inspired by the Greek goddess of the hunt. Thanks for the compliment, I took all the pictures myself. (Halo 3's screenshot option has got to be one of the greatest gifts Bungie has given to Fanon.) Acumen and its Future with the Flood As of 2571, the Flood has become a vital part of Acumen's research and development, with more than half of its best researchers and biologists working on unraveling the Flood's extremely adaptive and constantly-evolving DNA, as you have so thoughtfully furthered. It is my plan, as it has been since TGL had first been concieved, that the Ares incident would not be a disaster to the company; the contrary, actually. Having seen the capabilities of its new creation first hand, however accidental it may have been, the good Dr. Rook will (very soon I suspect) be extending an opportunity of joint research to the executives and researchers of Phade Technology Industries. A majority of the company's Flood-based research and related topics will be left up to you of course, and of course I would allow you to make use of the organization's CEO, but I tell you this; much of Acumen's executive board are not so focused upon the good of mankind. Rather, some of them would invest all their time and effort into a new medium of the MI-1 Virus, after seeing its phenomenal success on Brensys. Was the initial outbreak an accident afterall? RE: RE: HAPPY NOW!? SPARTAN-141 (K4) *Name: SPARTAN-141 *Author: K4 *''Nominator: Subtank'' I don't see how Subtank nominating SPARTAN-141 and my nomination Phade Technology Industry is double nomination on my' part. Novembers FOTM I thought it was against the rules for an admins work to be nominated... What happened?--[[User:Kebath 'Holoree|'The']][[User talk:Kebath 'Holoree|'Guard]]ian I never "scathingly denounced"your participation! Sure, I feel that you and Sub could have worked out a better time to introduce the subplot instead of ''right in the middle of a mission I had planned. I'm rightly pissed about that and I will be for a while. But don't think that you can attack me just cause I said a few words out of anger. Re:Acumen Experimental Edits Everything seems to be in order, and to clarify the long and confusing bits in my last message, simply put; many of the Acumen "higher-ups," if you would like to call them that, are as interested in applying the Flood in a viral medium as the ONI is. Biological warfare research is highly profitable, especially if the results have already been shown (TGL's Ares Incident) to have relatively dangerous effects. All that would remain is the near-impossible task of how to control the rate of spread, due to the Flood's highly (and I cannot emphasize highly more here) virulent nature. Beah Schore remains one of the single men within Acumen's foundation with his humanity still left intact; the only very good-intentioned man in the organization being Benjamin Greaves himself. Joint Venture I recently read your article for ASL's corporate headquarters and found the idea intriguing. Unless you have all of it's details worked out already, would you possibly be interested in making it a joint venture between J&R and Acumen. My company and its subsidiaries perhaps could have been responsible for its construction? I would love to get a chance to coauthor it with you if possible, I can talk tommorow around 2:50 on IRC if you wish. I have some great ideas if you are interested! [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] Favor Can you do me a favor that may seem a bit complex? K4 and I are working on a project and i was wondering if we could have complete control over the subject. I will explain more if you can get on halofanons IRC. If I'm not on when you get on K4 will be able to explain things.-- I'm back-- Heavy Round But couldn't it be possible that the Shell of the Round is really just a Generating Charge that upon detonation Detonates the EMP witch Damages the shields around the Area where then The use of anti matter disposes of the Gamma ray witch is what prevents any Repair units fixing the ship in that one area? 105th ODST BN 13:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Heavy Round ohh ok then. Sorry about not being able to understand. I type to fast sometimes and I don't get the right mening out of it. So what do you think would make the Heavy Round Realistic? RE: RE: Heavy Round OK Thank You. I think I'm slowly getting the hang of this. 105th ODST BN 13:46, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Another Question. Thanks. and is there anyway of changing the login name or woul I Have to make a new account? 105th ODST BN 14:00, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ok then well I just don't find it a good name now lol. But I'll work out and try to figure how to make a sig. 105th ODST BN 14:04, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Project Helljumper About my project Helljumper it has been placed as god modded and canon-friendliness dispute Can I ask if you wore to look it over is it realistic now? -''H3ll F1R3 aka 105th'' Ok Thanks -''H3ll F1R3 aka 105th'' IRC I am on the IRC channel right now if you have time to join. Nickname is set to Aegis Fate as of the moment. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] I guess that I will write up a namespace version of the Spirit of Progress that includes some of my ideas for the station. I can get on AIM express and talk to you about it, or you can get on the IRC if you wish. Just let me know what you want to do, and if i get a version up you can tweak it to your liking : P My screen name is Gangstacurt123 [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] Editing the title is there any way of editing the title in an articale I accadentley made my new articale Mjr instead of Maj McCoy H3ll F1R3 aka 105th Ohh ok I ddint know there was somethign about the titles of the names H3ll F1R3 aka 105th